A Lot Like Flipping a Coin
by LionsloveLambs
Summary: Clearly there is more to Kurosaki Ichigo than meets the eye. What would the world think, if his mask crumbled?
1. All is Fair in Love and War

"Ah, Keigo, please sit

"Ah, Keigo, please sit." Requested Urahara Kisuke, with a devilish smile.

"Thank you for joining us!" Urahara paced over to his "family."

"Now," he started, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has been spotted in the living world for reasons unknown." "And we," Urahara stopped to move his finger over everyone present. "need to figure out why he's here."

Urahara stared at the teenagers, waiting for an objection. But none were offered.

While walking over to a giant television screen, he picked up a wire and attached it to a camcorder, and then he attached another wire to the TV.

"Hey!" said hat and clogs, waving at the lens of the camera. The group watched as his face appeared on the big screen. Then he flashed it over the small room and that too showed up on the screen.

"Um, Mr.Urahara, what exactly are we going to do?" questioned Keigo. His hand raised cautiously in the air.

The said man peered over his shoulder at Keigo with a serious face.

"I'm glad _you_ asked, since I'm giving you a very important job."

Urahara seemed to leak trouble and Keigo gulped loudly.

"Now just play it cool and safe." "Act like a tourist." Ishida cooed.

"A terrorist?!" shouted Keigo.

"No fool, a tourist." Ishida sighed.

"Yeah, act natural." Inoue and Rukia chimed in together.

Chad was still silent, his bangs covering his eyes. He had a bad feeling in his gut about this plan. Sure, Urahara had reassured them all that this idea would run smoothly, but Chad still felt uneasy, so he refused to offer advice or opinions.

Alright here he comes." Urahara laughed, clearly excited.

Grimmjow, a woman, and a young girl of about seven strolled down the street with their jackets zipped tight.

The woman was smiling around at the scenery and the civilians that passed. Her hand rested in the pocket of her black trenchcoat, while her left hand held Grimmjow's own.

"Keigo, be careful." Urahara reminded him.

Keigo nodded to his earpiece and crouched lower into the bushes as the couple approached.

"I'm so glad you came." The brown haired woman said to the sixth espada.

Grimmjow smiled at her lovingly and laughed.

"Me too, I was getting sick of all that sand, I'm lucky it's snowing here." He said. And as if demonstrating, he grabbed a handful of the white stuff off the ground.

The woman laughed deeply and loudly. Grimmjow smiled at that and threw it at the little girl in front of him.

The little girl turned around slowly, snow dripping off her wet back. She smirked and picked up some snow of her own. She balled it up and tossed it at the large man.

It hit him square in the nose.

"Take that daddy!" she yelled as he wiped it off his face.

"My god, did you hear that?" Keigo whispered.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Rukia gasped.

"I believe so." Urahara confirmed for everyone.

"If that's his daughter, than that must mean…" he trailed off.

"Check the woman's fingers for any rings!" Urahara commanded into his mouthpiece.

Keigo looked closely at her from behind the camera. Finally he spotted a golden band on her marriage finger. The same hand Grimmjow held.

The teen zoomed in on her hand so he wouldn't have to explain anything to the group.

"Well I'll be damned." Rukia muttered.

"He has a wife and child in the human world!" Inoue shouted.

"If that's so, why would he fight along side Aizen in Hueco Mundo?" "Wouldn't that be a risk?" Ishida asked expectantly staring at Urahara.

"I don't understand why he would do that either."

"Guys, pay attention, they're saying something." Whispered Keigo.

"Does Aizen know you're here?" The woman asked her husband.

Grimmjow looked away and coughed. A vein bulged in his wife's head.

"Jac." She said, glaring at him fiercely.

"Grimmjow stared at her from the corner of his blue eyes. He hated seeing her upset, so he caved and cooperated.

"Of course not, Kiraku." He said squeezing her hand.

Kiraku's brow smoothed and she sighed.

"I'm sorry I interrogated you like that." She said, smiling sadly.

"Don't be." He pleaded, grabbing his face with his free hand. "It's my fault we're in this shit hole." He explained with a small grin. But Kiraku wasn't happy and stopped on the sidewalk crossing her arms. Realizing this, her husband stopped too.

The couple stared at each other for a while, their daughter took no notice as she played in the snow.

Finally, Kiraku unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Grimmjow's waist. He followed suit.

"Don't ever say that it's your fault again, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." She ordered.

Grimmjow just looked away slowly. Clearly not regretting what he said.

"Fine." She said, her forming a straight line. And with that same mouth, he kissed him so roughly on the lips that he stiffened, but soon he lost his resolve and kissed her back.

"I'm sorry." He groaned.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Oh, wow." Inoue commented, a blush creeping up he neck and onto her face.

"Should we be watching this?" Ishida asked no one in particular.

"Oh yes, It's just getting good." Urahara said eagerly. This earned him a roll of the eyes from Chad and a scowl from Rukia. They knew just how nosy Urahara Kisuke could get.

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew this was a bad idea from Jump Street. Now he and his friends new something they probably shouldn't. He wondered what Ichigo had to say about this. Wait, where was Ichigo?

Chad blinked through his bangs and offered the only words his companions would get that day.

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout Urahara's shop.

The teens and the shopkeeper all searched with their eyes for the substitute shinigami in question.

"Didn't you invite him, Urahara?" Rukia asked.

"I thought I did." Urahara replied, scratching his scruffy chin.

"I think I just found him." They heard Keigo grumble.

Keigo focused in on an orange haired figure about one hundred feet away, on the other side of Kurakura Park.

He was leaning against a brick wall next to the jungle gym.

His knee was bent so that his foot rested against the wall and he had his muscular arms crossed over his maroon jacket.

His expression was enough to make the children around him scatter like Byakuya's zanpakto.

Ichigo glared at the Jeagerjaques couple with the most menacing frown to ever grace the face of a man.

"Oh shit, Ichigo…" Rukia breathed.

Ah, my first fanfic. I've wanted to write one for a while now.

I hope someone likes it. If no one does, then that's okay too. See ya.

P.S. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not me. Cause, if it belonged to me, Ichigo and Rukia would so be together by now. :D


	2. A Cross Between Deadly and Crazy

"What the hell is Ichigo doing there?" Rukia demanded, jumping off her pillow.

"Dunno. But he doesn't look happy." Urahara replied.

He looked at the monitor intently, waiting for Ichigo to make a move. But to Urahara's dismay, the Kurosaki remained stationary.

In fact, everyone was so focused on Ichigo; they didn't realize that Grimmjow and his family had moved out of the camera's frame.

"Keigo, we lost sight of them." Ishida commented coolly.

His remark was only meant for Keigo, but it snapped everyone out of their reverie.

"Oh, oh right!" "Sorry." Keigo apologized.

The brunette moved farther down the brush to keep up with the Jeagerjaques's.

Inching closer to them every second, Keigo pointed out that Grimmjow was taking his daughter to preschool.

"This guy must be loaded!" Keigo added with wide eyes. "That's one fancy preschool."

"Shut up and follow them." Ishida growled.

All this madness was getting on the Quincy's nerves. Who cares what the arrancar was doing? If Grimmhow wasn't threatening anyone (like Inoue), then Ishida didn't see a problem.

Ishida grunted and mumbled cuss words under his breath.

Inoue looked at him worriedly. And then brought her attention back to the screen. Urahara just looked ahead, very amused.

Keigo crouched lower and lower as he neared the entrance. Ever so carefully, he stepped into the school's corridor, staying at least fifteen feet behind Grimmjow.

Keigo was unsure about his close range. But Urahara assured the teen that since Grimmjow was in some sort of gigai; his senses would be dulled a bit.

"Okay, there slowing down."

Rukia only sighed. She sat back down on her mat in relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Ms. Nakahara." The elderly teacher greeted Kiraku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nakahara?" "But why wouldn't she-."

"No Inoue, It would make sense to use a different last name." Urahara said, cutting in. "He is a wanted man after all."

"Oh." Inoue replied, embarrassed.

"Shhhh." Keigo griped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, yes, hello." Kiraku said awkwardly to the teacher.

"Why don't you play with your friends' honey?" She suggested to her daughter.

"Okay mommy." The girl said smiling. Then she hugged what part of her mother she could reach and skipped across the rooms. But not before turning back to her parents and yelling, "Bye mommy, bye daddy!"

Kiraku waved and Grimmjow smiled.

"Daddy?" questioned the teacher looking at Grimmjow.

"Then you must be-."

"Yes, he's my husband." Kiraku interrupted.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow said taking the teacher's outstretched hand. She looked at him oddly, as if she thought he was lying.

"Jac." He corrected, "Call me Jac."

"Okay Jac, it is nice meeting you." He just smiled politely at her.

"Well, _Mrs._Nakahara, I would like a word with you." The teacher requested, flicking her finger towards a quiet corner in the room.

"Okay, sure." Kiraku agreed telling Grimmhow to wait for her outside.

"Ok." He said grinning from ear to ear. He left her with nothing but a kiss on her pale cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez, this is a waste of time." Ishida whined, _again._

"Calm down." Rukia growled. "No one said you had to be here."

Ishida glared at her. He doesn't hate Rukia, but now he was starting to despise her.

"Hey! A weird creepy feeling just washed over me." "It feels really thick too, like I'm swimming in mud." Keigo whispered.

"Ichigo-Kun." Urahara muttered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Grimmjow shut the classroom door, as if summoned, Kurosaki Ichigo came up behind him so quickly, that no one actually saw him.

"And people say cats are lazy." Ichigo whispered in the "cat's" ear.

Grimmjow tried to duck under Ichigo's arm, but to no avail.

Ichigo was too quick, and slammed the espada, back first, into a brick wall. Holding his forearm at the blue-haired man's throat.

All the commotion knocked down a few posters with horrible drawings on them. One read, "Be Happy!" and it had two people holding hands. Ichigo smirked at the irony.

"No need to be rude shinigami." Grimmjow said clutching Ichigo's arm. "Why don't we talk about this?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was unexpected." Keigo said coughing.

Inoue had covered her mouth with her hand like she would vomit any minute. Rukia stared at the screen with wide eyes. Ishida was sweating and anticipating what would happen next. And Chad was just, Chad. But Urahara acted a little unexpectedly, he had set his fan down and his usual grin was replaced with a frown. Almost like he was deep in thought, or, extremely worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you answer my questions first?" Ichigo demanded.

"Question one: Were you born a cold-hearted asshole, or did mommy teach that to you?" Ichigo asked pressing his arm harder into Grimmjow's Adam's apple.

"Pass." Grimmjow laughed.

That pissed Ichigo off even more and he slammed Grimmjow into the classroom door.

Grimmjow's nose connected with the glass first and he howled in pain.

"Is this really necessary?" The espada asked.

"Stopped playing games Ichigo barked!" Ichigo barked. "I have no problem spattering your blood all over this window."

"Oh, what are you gonna use? Your fingernail?" Grimmjow said smirking.

"Nah, I think I'll use this." Suggested Ichigo pulling out a blue box cutter.

"That would do well." "But are you really going to off me in front of my kid?"

"Maybe it's for the best." Replied Ichigo, returning the sarcasm.

Grimmhow laughed but Ichigo didn't. And then Grimmjow could feel the cold of the blade against his throat.

Ichigo was about to commit homicide, when Kiraku turned the doorknob upon seeing her husband's face pressed against the glass.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about." Grimmjow answered glancing at Ichigo, who had jumped back three feet before the woman could get the door open.

She took one last look at Ichigo and continued down the hall.

"You're a scary man Kurosaki." Commented Grimmjow. And then followed his wife out of the building.

Ichigo stood there breathing heavily. He didn't understand why the stupid arancarr's words stung so much.

Sure he'd been called scary before, but everyone else that had said only said it half-heartedly. Grimmjow's face was not mocking, only dead serious.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted. And punched the wall. Holding his bruised hand stormed out of the preschool, heading in the opposite direction of the Jeagerjaques couple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly checking to see if the hall was empty, Keigo walked over to the holey wall to record the scene.

"Are you getting this?" he asked the group quietly.

The whole group stared in awe at the hole Ichigo's fist had created. It was huge! About the size it would have been if Chad had made the hole.

"Grimmjow was right; Ichigo-kun is a scary man." Urahara agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, 2nd chapter. What did you think? Need more drama? Hnn, tricky. : )

Peace.


End file.
